skateboardingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Sheckler
Ryan Sheckler is a professional skateboarder. He is best known for becoming one of the youngest professional skateboarders ever, and has his own show on MTV. ﻿ Sheckler was born in San Clemente, California. When he was just 18 months old, Sheckler found his dad's old-school skateboard. Sheckler taught himself to push it around using one knee, and eventually stood up on the skateboard. From age 6 on, he has spent up to 22 hours a week practicing tricks in his backyard skate park, which includes a half pipe, table tops and several grind rails. He developed his own trick called the Sheck-lair - an indy kickflip flyout. Competition Sheckler began skateboarding at eighteen months old and by the time he was four years of age he was capable of performing ollies. He then became one of the world’s youngest professionals in the sport at 13 years old. In August 2003, Sheckler competed in the X Games and became the youngest participant ever to win a gold medal, taking first place in the “SBX Park” event. Sheckler finished the 2003 season ranked first in the world in the street discipline, having taken first place in the event at the Gravity Games and third place in the event at the United States Skateboarding Championships Sheckler has continued to find success in skate park events, winning two events in 2005 on the Dew Action Sports Tour and, having accumulated the most points over the Tour’s five stops and across the Tour’s skateboarding disciplines, taking the title of “Athlete of the Year”. In 2006 he again topped the rankings in the skate park discipline. Sheckler’s performance in street events have been mixed; he finished ninth in the event at the 2004 X Games but nevertheless finished 2004 ranked second in the world in the event, having also captured a Gravity Games bronze medal and United States Skateboarding Championships gold. In 2005, Sheckler finished third in the street event at the World Championship of Skateboarding in Munster, Germany. In skateboarding circles, Sheckler is known for the eponymous “Shecklair” move, a combination of a kickflip, stiffy and an indy air completed with the legs fully extended. Media After his breakout 2003 season, Sheckler spent part of 2004 touring with Tony Hawk, appearing with the skateboarding legend on TEENick and traveling to Australia, Canada, and Spain; Sheckler also appeared in five Tony Hawk video games, Tony Hawk's Underground 2, Tony Hawk's American Wasteland, Tony Hawk's American Skateland, Tony Hawk's Project 8, and Tony Hawk's Proving Ground. In mid-2004, Sheckler left his board sponsor World Industries and switched to Almost, although both companies are owned by Dwindle Distribution. Then, in early 2007, he switched to Plan B Skateboards. Sheckler had a part in the Almost: Round Three video, as well as Oakley's "Our Life" released respectively in August 2004. On television, Sheckler appeared on the February 10, 2005 episode of MTV Cribs. He has begun work on his own show. He also presented an award for the 2007 Kids Choice Awards. Trivia * Although skateboarding consumes much of his time, Ryan also enjoys motocross, surfing, snowboarding, and golf. * Sheckler got 2nd degree burns on his foot during a 4th of July barbecue in 2006 from stepping on a barbecue grill. Despite the burns, he placed 4th in the Dew Action Sports Tour's Right Guard Open 10 days later. * He has his own V.CO-Operative Series jeans from Volcom, pro model shoes from Etnies and sunglasses from Oakley. * Sheckler learned to Ollie when he was four years old. *Sheckler currently has a Range Rover that Kicker Audio gave to him <--Why?-->. He auctioned this off to a charity event in 2008. Contest history *2003 :*Gravity Games, first place (street discipline) :*Slam City Jam, first place (street discipline) :*United States Skateboarding Championships, third place (street discipline) :*Vans Triple Crown, overall first place (street discipline) :*World Cup of Skateboarding, overall first place (street discipline) *2004 :*Gravity Games, third place (street discipline) :*United States Skateboarding Championships, first place (street discipline) :*Vans Triple Crown, Vancouver event; third place (street discipline) :*Vans Triple Crown, Cleveland event; third place (street discipline) :*World Cup of Skateboarding, overall second place (street discipline) *2005 :*Dew Action Sports Tour, Louisville event; first place (park discipline) :*Dew Action Sports Tour, Denver event; first place (park discipline) :*Dew Action Sports Tour, Portland event; second place (park discipline) :*Dew Action Sports Tour, San Jose event; first place (park discipline) :*Dew Action Sports Tour, Orlando event; third place (park discipline) :*Dew Action Sports Tour; overall first place (park discipline) :*Globe World Cup, Melbourne event; second place (street discipline) :*World Championship of Skateboarding, third place (street discipline) *2006 :*Tampa Pro, Florida event, fifth place (street), biggest slam :*Dew Action Sports Tour, Louisville event; first place (park discipline) :*Dew Action Sports Tour, Denver event; fourth place (park discipline) :*Dew Action Sports Tour, Portland event; first place (park discipline) :*Dew Action Sports Tour, San Jose, California event; first place (park discipline) :*Dew Action Sports Tour, Orlando event; second place; second place (park discipline) :*Dew Action Sports Tour; overall first place (park discipline) :*X Games, Los Angeles event; second place (park discipline) :*Globe World Cup,Melbourne event; first place (street discipline) External links *Official site *Red Bull USA Profile *Ryan Sheckler at EXPN Online * *Ryan Sheckler at Skateboard Directory *Ryan Sheckler at Ridenze |} Sheckler, Ryan